


You're not him

by AnjaWritingsx



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst, Boyfriends in love, Dark Alec, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Family, Fighting, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Heartbreaking, Kissing, Little bit of blood, Lorenzo Ray is an asshole, M/M, Magnus has no magic, Surprise at the ending, edom, possessed alec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 12:15:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16912704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnjaWritingsx/pseuds/AnjaWritingsx
Summary: When Magnus is being forced to go back to Edom by High Warlock of Brooklyn Lorenzo Ray, Alec and him get into a fight about it.Magnus ends up going to Edom on his own, without magic. In an attempt to save him, something unpredictable happens to Alec.





	You're not him

**Author's Note:**

> Well I am really uploading something angsty on Magnus' birthday.
> 
> Anyways! This has been an idea for a while now and I am so glad it is finished now! Some parts were incredibly hard for me to write but I am quite happy it's in the fic now.

Brown eyes slowly blinked open as the rays of the early morning sun poured in through the golden curtains. He brought a hand up to rub in his eyes, the body underneath him stirring to consciousness.

“Good morning,’’ that deep gravelled, sleepy voice rumbled. “How did you sleep, my love?’’

Magnus stared at him lovingly, hand reaching up to stroke his cheek with his knuckles. “I always sleep great next to you.’’

Pulling his lover closer to his chest, Alec moved to bury his nose in his hair. “Can we just stay here forever?’’ The soothing deep voice purred in content. “I just want to hold you for all eternity.’’

“I wish we could,’’ Magnus sighed longingly in reply, hand trailing up and down his chest. “But I don’t think the universe would love to make us that happy.’’

“I hate the universe.’’

His boyfriend chuckled, pressing himself up to press their lips together. He smiled when he felt the Shadowhunter hum against his lips. Alec’s pale hand traveled up Magnus’ bronze skinned back, following the curve of his spine as they continued to share loving and lazy kisses.

Arm getting tired from being leaned on, Magnus let himself cover over Alec as he tilted his head to deepen the kiss, chests pressed together and basking in each others warmth and love.

Eventually their kissing changed into lazy pecks, nuzzling their noses together and happy, cheery giggles in between short pecks. Alec played with his lover’s hair. “I suppose we have to get up sometime soon.’’

“Yeah, we should.’’ Magnus mumbled but not moving an inch. “Not that I particularly want to.’’

“Me neither.’’

“Okay!’’ Alec exclaimed and threw his legs over the edge of the bed. “Up we go.’’ He stretched his arms above his head. Magnus shamelessly let his eyes wonder over his pale, rune covered back and slowly licked his lips. Alec smirked at him over his shoulder. “No naughty things, Bane. Get your ass up and get dressed.’’

Magnus laughed, his eyes following his boyfriend as he got ready to get into the shower. He remained in bed for a few more minutes before there was a loud pounding on the door. He let out a loud groan and slipped his robes on before marching over to the door with an annoyed expression on his face. His mood worsened when he saw that it was Lorenzo Ray who was standing on the other side of the door.

“What the hell do you want?’’ He spat.

“Good morning to you, too, Mr. Bane.’’ Lorenzo gruffly said and marched past him into the loft. “You know, seeing the past situation between us I think you should really watch your tone.’’

He clenched his fists, nails digging into the palms of his hand. “I’ll ask you once more. Why are you here?’’

Lorenzo wandered about the loft before turning back to Magnus. The latter just hoped that Alec would stay in the shower longer than usual. “I need you to do something for me.’’

“Are you joking?’’ Magnus huffed out an amused laugh. “You really must have hit your head during out fight if you think that _I_ am going to help _you_.’’

“You see,’’ Lorenzo stepped closer, voice lowering as he approached the older man. “It’s funny you should mention that. It would be a shame that I would slip up about our little… altercation.’’ He smirked. “How sad would it be that, next to losing your magic, you would also lose your dignity in front of all your fellow Warlocks?”

The smirk Magnus received just really made him want to haul his fist back and punch it off his face but he knew that would be the least smart thing to do right now. “Just tell me what you want me to do.’’

With a satisfied smirk Lorenzo stepped back, eyes flickering to the direction of the master bedroom where Alec’s happy whistling could be heard from the shower along with the sounds of the water running. “All I need,’’ He said, turning back to stare at Magnus. “Something from Asmodeus. And since you are his son…’’

Magnus felt sick to his stomach. He absolutely hated going back there and seeing his father. It seemed like he had no choice but to go back even though he really didn’t want to. His head snapped to the master bathroom as the water was turned off and they could hear the rustling of shower curtains being pushed aside. “How do you expect me to go to Edom?’’ He hissed in a low voice.

“I can create a portal for you. Meet me at my house tomorrow morning.’’ He paused as he brushed pas his rival, whispering into his ear. “Don’t be late.’’

Before Alec emerged from the bedroom Lorenzo had left and came in, putting his shirt over his head. He smiled at his boyfriend who fondly returned the smile.

“You okay?’’ Alec asked as he walked over, pressing a kiss to his lips. Magnus closed his eyes and smiled.

“I’m fine, don’t worry about me darling.’’

* * *

“Thanks for coming.’’

Raphael and Catarina eyed their best friend pacing around the place, sharing a few looks. Magnus often called in meeting when he needed advice about something -or if he wanted to throw a party but since there were no other guests here, they both suspected they weren’t celebrating anything- that would not end well ninety nine percent of the time. “What is going on?’’

“Lorenzo asked me to go back to Edom.’’ He said, immediately getting to the point. “He needs something from Asmodeus.’’

“Are you serious right now?’’

“Magnus!’’

Yeah, he had suspected his two friends would react like that. But he needed to get them to understand why he had to do this. Catarina narrowed her eyes at him as he stayed silent. “You told him no, right?’’ Magnus pressed his lips together and glanced away. “Magnus!’’

“Let me rephrase,’’ He said exasperatedly and lifted his hands up in defense. “Lorenzo _blackmailed_ me into going back to Edom.’’

“Blackmail?’’ Raphael frowned. ‘”What could you have possibly done for him to have dirt on you?’’

Swallowing, Magnus turned to stare out the window, crossing his arms and looked out over the view of Brooklyn. “I might have confronted him before I left to Edom the first time and it… might have gotten slightly out of hand. Now before you guys say anything, I know, okay? But-’’ Magnus angrily clenched his jaw. “He said he wouldn’t care if I had to watch my boyfriend whither in pain and die.’’

Catarina and Raphael went silent and stared at him in understanding and grief. They knew like no other that Magnus was passionate about the one he loved and how protective he was. Catarina placed her hand on his shoulder, silently telling him they were there for each other.

She then gently placed her hand on his cheek so he would look at her. “I agree that he was out of line but you can’t just play into his hands. You already lost your magic. Don’t go, Magnus, please.’’

“Cat is right,’’ Raphael quietly added. “Mi amigo, this isn’t going to end well. Just stay here. We’ll figure it out together.’’ Magnus offered him a tight lipped smile and ran the back of his hand against the vampire’s cold cheek. “Does Alec know yet?’’  
“Not yet.’’ was the sighed out reply. “Telling him is going to be fun.’’

His two friends shared a look. Magnus clacked his tongue. “Don’t worry about it. I am going to figure this out.’’

“Just promise us you won’t do anything you’re going to regret.’’

Magnus smiled. “I told you not to worry about me.’’ He pulled them tightly into a group hug. “I love you guys. Thanks for listening to me and giving me your opinion on the matter. I appreciate you guys.’’

“That’s what family is for, Magnus.’’

Later in the evening Alec tiredly stepped through the front door of the loft and was greeted by the sight of a romantically decked table with a white cloth, glasses filled with champagne and a rose in a glass vase in the middle of the table, just in between two plates which were surrounded by a few candles. It immediately pulled a smile on the Shadowhunter’s face and followed his nose to the kitchen where he saw his boyfriend flawlessly stroll about the kitchen. Maybe Magnus was dealing just fine without his magic. He walked over and wrapped his arms around his waist.

Magnus automatically leaned back into the familiar warmth and scent that was his Alexander. “Well hello, my dear.’’

Dropping a kiss against the side of his head, he nuzzled his neck. “Smells good.’’ How did you know it was me, by the way?’’

“Instinct.’’

“Well, what if it had been Simon. Or Jace?’’ Alec chuckled.

His movements paused and leaned his head back so he could glare up at his tall boyfriend. “That’s a really disturbing thought, Alexander.’’

The Shadowhunter shook with laughter at the look on Magnus’ face and he stepped back so the former warlock could turn around. “You should have seen your face.’’ He wheezed.

“Ha. Ha.’’ Magnus chuckled and trailed his ringed fingers down his smooth and soft jaw. “Very funny, my love.’’

Alec dropped his head to kiss him softly, sighing against those warm and soft lips. Magnus’ fingers slid into his hair as he opened his mouth and tilted his head at a better angle to deepen the kiss.

His insides turned into mush and keened happily into the kiss. Before things could get too heated, Alec pulled away and ran his finger through his boyfriend’s black hair, “What’s the special occasion?’’ he asked and nodded his head to the decked table.

Watching in confusion as he saw his lover turn more rigid and fiddled nervously with his fingers. “Actually,’’ Magnus licked his lips. “There’s something I need to tell you and I should have done it immediately earlier today.’’

“What’s going on? Are you okay?’’

“Lorenzo was here when you were in the shower. He first requested me to go back to Edom to ask my father for a favor. I refused but he-’’ Magnus looked away while angrily clenching his jaw. “He threatened to tell every one that I went rogue and all of a sudden had attacked him.’’

Alec looked mad to say the least. “Is this serious? I can’t believe this guy. Why didn’t you tell me?’’

“Because I don’t need you to always protect me! I can take care of myself, Alec.’’ He huffed out in annoyance. Alec blinked in surprise at the sudden outburst.

“I’m your boyfriend!’’

“Then act like one!’’ Magnus exploded. “You act as my bodyguard more than anything. You should _try_ to understand!’’

His lover’s expression was unreadable and he was just looking Magnus up and down. “Tell me you’re not going to do it. Magnus,’’ his voice was soft and vulnerable, choking up as soon as he called out the former High Warlock of Brooklyn’s name. “You’ve already lost your magic because of me. Don’t go. Who knows what Asmodeus could ask for next? Stay,’’ Alec begged with tears threatening to spill over. “Don’t go. We can figure it out together.’’

It hurt to see Alec upset and it hurt even more that he realized it was because of him. He felt his own tears built up in his own eyes. “I-’’ He choked out. “I don’t know. I need to think. Maybe you should just go.’’

Alec looked as if he had just been slapped in the face and finally let the tears fall. “Magnus-’’

“Please,’’ he whispered. “I need to do this on my own.’’

“Please, don’t.’’ His breathing became ragged. “You _don’t_ have to do this on your own. Okay? Remember we promised each other to not push each other away anymore?’’ Alec had walked over to him and took his hands on his own.

Upsetting Alec upset himself. He hated it but he just needed to decide this for himself. He gave Alec a sad smile and cupped his face, resting his forehead against his. “I need to think about it. On my own. Please-’’

Tears slid down their cheeks as Alec yanked him against his chest. Magnus buried his face in his shoulder and they hugged like that for a few minutes. “I respect that you need time. I might not like it because I am scared you will make a decision where you’re going to end up getting hurt.’’ Alec sniffed. “And I don’t want that to happen to you.’’

Magnus kissed his jaw. “I’m not deciding anything yet. I’m just going to think about. I’ll be fine for one day.’’ He stroked his Shadowhunter’s cheek with the back of his ringed fingers. “Will you be okay?’’

He nodded. “Yeah. It’s one night. I’ll still miss you. Will you call me in the morning?’’

“I’ll miss you, too, Alexander. And I will.’’

Alec gave Magnus a lengthy kiss before he hesitantly making his way out of the loft with a heavy sigh and heavy heart. Magnus closed his eyes as he heard the door close and out of reflex he tried to snap his fingers to clean up the table until he realized that it was gone. He had been sort of getting used to it but often forget. He started breathing harder and fresh tears burned in his eyes. In a flash of anger he grabbed a plate and threw it against the wall with an enraged scream before collapsing on the couch and burying his face in his hands as his shoulders shook.

* * *

“Good morning big brother!’’

Alec grumbled out a greeting to his sister who had appeared in the door opening and rubbed his fists in his tired eyes. He hadn’t slept well without Magnus wrapped around him. He had just stared up at the roof all night and was worried about Magnus. He had send him a text message that wished him a good morning but had yet to receive a response. Isabelle seemed to notice his sour mood and walked over to squeeze his shoulder. “He’ll reach out soon enough, Alec. He’s crazy about you.’’

“I know. I just- I feel like something is wrong.’’

Just then they heard hurried footsteps down the hall along with rushed voices and it caused Isabelle and Alec to fall silent and tense up as Catarina and Jace marched into his office. The second Alec and Catarina locked eyes, his stomach twisted and his heart started thumping loudly. He stood up and pressed his hands on the desk.

“What’s wrong?’’

“It’s Magnus,’’Catarina’s voice trembled ever so slightly. “He’s gone to Edom.’’

Alec felt dizzy, the world spinning around in front of his eyes. He placed his hands on his desk to steady himself, closing his eyes and trying to calm down his rapid beating heart. Isabelle placed a gentle hand on her brother’s arm, a worried expression sketched on her face.

“When-’’ His voice was a mere whisper, hoarse and raw. “When did he leave?’’

“Early in the morning,’’ Catarina quietly replied. She looked just as worried as Alec did. “Lorenzo created a portal for him. He texted me before he went through the portal.’’

It was silent after that, Jace and Isabelle not quite knowing what to say to ease Alec and Catarina’s worries and were scared and worried themselves about their friend.

“What do we do?’’ Jace was the one to break the silence. “We’re not going to leave him there right?’’

“No, of fucking course not!’’

Isabelle squeezed his shoulder in a warning manner. “Alec. We’re going to figure this out okay?’’

“How do you expect me to be calm?’’ Alec shouted and jerked away from his sister’s touch. His blood was boiling and he just felt so angry and useless. He ran his hands though his hair and tugged at the strands. “He’s _gone_ , Iz! He could be in danger. I- I need to help him!’’

“Wow, wow, wow,’’ Jace held him back firmly as Alec struggled against his hold. “No, you don’t. Sit down buddy.’’

“Let me go! Jace! I swear- _Let me go_!’’

“Not without an actual plan!’’

The tension grew between the parabatai as they stared each other down. Alec’s chest was heaving up and down on the verge of a break down while Jace just stood there with his arms crossed and glared his brother in the eyes.

Alec’s hands twitched by his side. “It’s my boyfriend, Jace. It’s about Magnus. We need to help him.’’ He was hissing to his brother in a low voice. Hazel eyes gaze intently into his brother’s. “He needs me. I’m going.’’

“You’re not thinking clearly, Alec. Yes he needs you but it’s _Edom_. If they capture you then you can’t do much. It’s too dangerous. We need a plan first.” Jace wasn’t hesitant to stare back at his older brother, no doubt challenging him.

“I’m going.’’ Isabelle stared at her brother when she noticed the calm, _too_ calm if you asked her, and cold tone. “You can’t stop me. They can come fight me but I will not stop until I have Magnus back.’’

The silence amongst the group stretched as they watched him grabbing his jacket and shrugged it on hastily. Isabelle had tears in her eyes and swallowed past the lump in her throat. “Let us come with you.’’ She choked out.

Alec just shook his head. “If things don’t go as planned, you guys need to be able to jump in and help.’’

There was no more room for a debate, Alec’s tone had made that much clear so Jace reluctantly stepped aside from the door, though worry was evident in his eyes. Catarina stepped forward, placing a hand on his shoulder. “I’ll take you to Lorenzo so he can make the portal for you, that way the chance is bigger you end up closer where Magnus is. If it’s needed I will create a portal myself to Edom for us when you’ve been gone too long.’’

A grateful smile came on Alec’s lips and he squeezed her hand gently before turning back to his brother and sister. “If I haven’t returned in two hours, then come and find us.’’

Isabelle nodded and wiped her cheeks dry. “Be careful, big brother.’’

* * *

His head was pounding out of his skull. Magnus let out a pained groan and pushed himself from the reddish sandy ground, looking around to take in his surroundings. Torches that were attached to the walls dimly lit up what appeared to be a long hallway. He was in a small room with rusty bars as the door.

“Shit,’’ he cursed. His father must have ambushed him when he had arrived and had him locked up in the dungeons. Without magic, there wasn’t much he could do to break out. He tried to remember what had happened when he arrived but his mind was blanking.

“I’m going to kill Lorenzo when I get back,’’ He mumbled to himself as he finally got to his feet and touched the rough metal bars. “Hey! Asmodeus! Let me out!’’

“You shouldn’t have come here.’’

Chills were sent down his spine and he squinted his eyes to see a shadowy figure standing at the end of the hall. “Who’s there? Show yourself!’’

The figure stepped forward and his breathing stopped as the torches lit up the person’s face. “Alexander?! What the hell are you doing here?’’

“I told you to stay home.’’

Magnus frowned and eyed his boyfriend up and down. He looked like his Alexander, talked like his Alexander, moved like his Alexander but still there was something off. Alexander appeared to have the key to his door and jerked it open as soon as he had unlocked it.

Magnus didn’t move.

“Magnus, come on. What are you waiting for? We need to go!’’

Alec walked in and reached his hand out to grasp his lover’s hand. Instead of feeling the warm sparks flying up his arm and his heart fluttering at the touch, he felt cold and his heart twist as his thoughts came to an agonizing conclusion.

“You’re not Alec.’’ Magnus forced out as he pulled his hand free, brown eyes glaring at his ‘Alexander’. “Show your true self and stop hiding behind Alec’s face!’’

A deep, dark chuckle rumbled from the tall man’s chest and he turned around, eyes a deep black color. “”What if I am your Alexander?’’

That was not Alec’s voice. Alec’s voice was soft and gentle and made Magnus’ skin tingle and his inside warm. _This_ voice was too deep, heavy and sounded kind of deformed.

And that realization made his heart drop.

“No.’’

The Alec in front of him just let out a rough laugh, moving closer to the former warlock.

“Stop,’’ He heaved out in desperate breathes. “No. No. You’re not him. You’re not real. You’re not my Alexander.’’

“I’m not?’’ The Alec in front of him raised an eyebrow. “How odd. Because Asmodeus was pretty sure when a Shadowhunter named Alec came in.’’ The possessed voice spoke. “He kept an eye on you, you know? When you went back up there.’’ He drawled as he circled around Magnus. “He saw how you saved your… boy toy.’’

“Shut up!’’ Magnus roared and without any hesitation spun and hook kicked his possessed boyfriend in the jaw and to the ground. “I’m sorry, Alec. I’m not trying to hurt you but I need you to break out of the demons hold, okay?’’

‘Alec’ wiped the back of his hand over his bottom lip, wiping the blood off. He chuckled again and got up. “Oh, please. You don’t think that’s going to work is it? You poor, idiotic warlock. Oh-’’ ‘Alec’ faked a gasp. “Oh, wait. You lost your magic. Guess you can’t be called a warlock anymore.’’

Magnus’ pulse quickened and he felt his blood boil but he needed to find a way to get the demon out of his beloved Alexander’s body. He didn’t care what would happen to himself.

The look on ‘Alec’s’ face darkened. “But I’ll show you to not mess with me.’’

The Shadowhunter charged forward and hit the slightly shorter man in his chest and the side of his jaw. A sharp pain omitted from his jaw but he couldn’t take a minute to recoil before the fist was pack and hit him straight against his mouth.

A startled yelp tore it’s way from Magnus’ throat as he wiped the blood from his lip, glaring at ‘Alec’ who breathed heavily and smirked at him. “Come on, that all you got?’’

“I don’t want to hurt you, Alexander. I need you to snap out of it, do you hear me?’’

‘Alec’ smirked devilishly. His hair was dishevelled, dried blood smeared across his face and a bruise starting to form where he had kicked him. Magnus figured he himself didn’t look any better.

“Oh you gullible, poor soul.’’ The demon laughed. “Alexander’s gone. I am Alec now.’’ His face then darkened again and tackled him roughly to the ground, Magnus grunted as he felt his face grind along the gravelled sand. “Don’t be foolish, Magnus. Surrender now and I’ll let you live.’’

Magnus struggled against the strong Shadowhunter’s hold and huffed in frustration as Alec kept him pinned under him. It was not that he was weak, hell no, it was just that after so many centuries of relaying on magic as well, his hand to hand combat had gotten quite rusty. Sure he had a few training sessions with the actual Alec but the younger man who was currently holding him pressed against the dirty ground, was still a bit more experienced than he himself was.

And besides, Alec might have been possessed but this was still the love of his life’s body and he couldn’t forgive himself by hurting him more than he had already done.

‘Alec’ pressed him more firmly to the hard ground and he let out an involuntary wheeze. ‘Alec’s’ black eyes seemed to twinkle at that sound. “Did you really think I could ever love you?’’ ‘Alec’s’ rough voice chuckled, his once beautiful hazel eyes now as black as the demon within him. “You’re broken, Magnus. No one could ever love someone as broken as you.’’

“You don’t mean that.’’ Magnus cupped his cheek with a bloody hand. “You are not my Alexander. You may have possessed him but I know he’s in there somewhere.’’ He coughed. “And that he loves me. And I will get him back even if it’s the last thing I’ll ever do.’’

‘Alec’ smirked down at his prisoner and leaned down so his breathe ghosted over his cheek. “I have his face, do I not? And we all know who you’re afraid of to lose.’’ He then grinned. “But you’re right, he is still in here. You should hear him screaming and crying right now.’’

At the confirmation that his Alexander was in fact still in there and noticed the demon was distracted so he striked him against the side of his face and kicked him off of him. He rolled them around, pressed Alec’s possessed body to the ground with one hand and swiped the seraph blade that was in his holster out and pressed it against his throat, the runes on the blade lighting up a deep red and the glow reflected in Magnus’ fiercely burning eyes.

“Who did you call broken?’’ He grumbled out in a dangerous low voice.

“You think you can defeat me?’’ The demon laughed manically.

“No,’’ He admitted, then he smirked. “I _know_ I can.’’

He fisted his shirt and hauled him upright, pressed him face first against the wall and then held him there with one hand. He raised the blade and inhaled deeply. “I’m sorry, Alexander. This is going to hurt.’’

He brought the blade down between the Shadowhunter’s shoulder blades, stepping away as the demon escaped like smoke from his body and his ears ringing by the sound of Alec’s painful scream. Magnus’ breathing was labored and lifted the blade once more, thunderous eyes glaring at the demon that was swarming around in the room like a cloud. “That’s what you get for hurting the love of my life.’’

He sliced it through the demon and watched as it turned into dust. The blade then slipped from his grip and clattered to the ground with a soft thump. Magnus turned around as quick as he could, heart pounding as he sprinted to his unconscious partner. “Oh, my Alexander.’’ he choked out as he gently supported his head. “Wake up, darling. Please, wake up.’’

Out of nowhere he heard screaming from above, the blasts of magic that were being fired and seemed to miss their target sounded. Not too soon after that he could hear the sounds of a portal opening and closing, followed by protests being shouted angrily. It was quiet for a while until he heard rushed footsteps coming their way.

Alec was still passed out so Magnus gently placed his head back down on the ground and ran back to the blade, waiting with his back pressed against the wall, chest heaving up and down with heavy breaths. When the footsteps were close enough he charged around the corner with a sharp cry and seraph blade raised above his head.

“Jesus!’’ Magnus’ eyes widened as Jace let out a deep sigh. “I almost stabbed you! Are you alright?’’

“I- Yeah-’’ He whispered as he stared at him, Isabelle, Clary and Catarina in confusion. He was barely able to place his hands on Clary’s back as she hugged him. Isabelle had spotted her brother and sped towards him with Jace hot on her tail.

“I don’t get it. What are you guys doing here?’’

Catarina caressed her best friend’s cheek gently. “Alec went after you as soon as he heard you had left for Edom. Shortly afterwards Jace could feel things were going wrong by his parabatai rune so I created a portal and we came here as soon as we could.’’

Magnus watched as Jace and Isabelle activated Alec’s healing rune before turning back to his friends. “But how did you guys get passed my father?’’

“Your father might be a powerful prince of hell but apparently even he knows when he is outnumbered.’’ Clary chuckled. “He made a portal and escaped to another part of Edom, we think.’’

“But before he could I managed to swipe this off of him.’’

Magnus’ eyes widened. “Is that-’’

Catarina handed him the flask. Magnus’ hands trembled as he stared at the glowing white ball in it. He looked at her with teary eyes. Catarina just smiled back at him. He opened it with shaking hands and brought it to his lips and swallowing the ball down. He started shaking as he felt his insides turn warm and almost sobbed in relief as he felt the familiar buzz of magic deep inside of him. He sunk to his knees and Clary carefully supported him by the shoulders.

Another pair of arms wrapped around him and he closed his eyes when he smelt that familiar perfume, burying his nose in Isabelle’s black hair. “I’m so glad you’re both okay.’’ She mumbled.

Jace hitched Alec on his back and glanced sympathetically at the group. “Shall we get out of here guys? Are you going to be alright, Magnus?’’

The warlock smiled and stood up with the help of Clary and Isabelle. “Yeah, I’m good. How’s Alexander?’’

Jace grinned. “He’s going to be just fine. He just needs some rest. Let’s get outta here.’’

They moved out of Asmodeus’ home and Catarina turned to Magnus with a smile. “Do you want to do the honors?

“My pleasure.’’

Magnus rubbed his fingers together and his magic buzzed, causing his fingers to tingle and cracks of magic to emit from his fingertips. A smirk pulled on his lips and he moved his arms, the magic flowing through his veins and never had he been so happy to feel the rush of air that whooshed through your hair when you created a portal.

* * *

His vision was blurry and his eyelids were heavy as he tried to blink a few times to get adjusted to the light. He grunted softly and immediately felt his right hand being squeezed and focused his gaze to the right.

“Alexander?’’

“Magnus?’’ He croaked out and frowned when his throat hurt when he tried to talk. “You’re here. I was so worried.’’

“So was I.’’ was the choked reply and Alec noticed the tears in those brown eyes he loved so much. “I am so glad you’re alright. Do you remember anything about what actually happened?’’

Guilt shadowed over the Shadowhunter’s features. “I do. I- I am so sorry I did that-’’

“Hey, no!’’ Magnus cut him off and tightened the hold on his hand. “It was not your fault, you hear me? If anything the reason you got possessed was because of me. I should have listened to you.’’

“I hurt you.’’ Alec whimpered.

Magnus swallowed thickly, his eyes narrowing in on the bruise that was still visible on his jaw. “I hurt you, too. But it wasn’t you. You were possessed, Alexander. The one who should feel guilty is me.’’

“You saved my life.’’

Magnus snapped his fingers and let his healing magic wash over the bruise on Alec’s jaw. Alec’s eyes slowly shut and he tilted his head into his lover’s hand, letting the warmth of the magic soothe and take away the pain. Once he was done his beautiful hazel eyes fluttered back open. “Your magic-’’ Alec breathed out in awe. “It’s back.’’

“Catarina seemed to have gotten it back from Asmodeus when they came and rescued us.’’

Tears flowed down his Alexander’s cheeks but laughed at the same time. Magnus wrapped his arms around him in a loving hug. “We’re going to be okay, darling.’’

“I love you so much, Magnus.’’

“I love you more, my love. So much more.’’


End file.
